Wanted to Get Married
by D3villaZ
Summary: Di awal masa jabatan Naruto sebagai hokage, ninja seangkatannya diberi misi untuk menikah. Kendati tak punya calon, banyak yang mengantri pada Sakura. Sementara Sasuke, jika tidak lekas bertindak, gadis merah muda cemcemannya dapat diambil orang. / 2of400 projects.


**Naruto** dan segala propertinya milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Peminjaman tokoh di sini tanpa maksud mengambil keuntungan apapun.

 _Summary_ : Di awal masa jabatan Naruto sebagai hokage, ninja seangkatannya diberi misi untuk menikah. Kendati tak punya calon, banyak yang mengantri pada Sakura. Sementara Sasuke, jika tidak lekas bertindak, gadis merah muda cemcemannya dapat diambil orang. / 2 _of_ 400 _projects_.

Selamat membaca ... _**Wanted to Get Married**_ , ya!

 **D3villaZ**

.

.

Mata lazuardi Naruto mengabsen wajah-wajah yang datang menghadapnya. Dengan santai, hokage baru Konohagakure itu menyengir, merasa puas telah dapat mengumpulkan semua rekan seangkatannya dulu, termasuk Sasuke-si tukang melayap―pemuda itu berdiri di paling ujung, bersebelahan dengan Sai.

"Kalian tahu 'kan aku sudah menikah." Naruto mengatakan itu dengan bangga, mengabaikan raut masa bodoh maupun sorakan dari teman-temannya di sana. "Menikah itu enak." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil membayangkan sang istri yang menyambutnya ketika pulang ke rumah, memasak untuknya, menemani tidur dan memanjakannya setiap hari.

"Apakah kau menyuruh kami ke sini hanya untuk mendengar curhatanmu, Naruto?" Sakura mendengus. Disusul protes dari yang lain. Decihan dimana-mana, gumaman menyebar dan ruang hokage menjadi ramai.

Di kursinya, Naruto bersandar dan menepuk jidatnya sejenak sebelum berdehem lalu menatap serius. "Aku ini hokage kalian lho sekarang, jadi bisaka―"

"Jangan basa-basi, _Dobe_ ," celetukan Sasuke sekali lagi memicu ramai di ruangan itu, mereka bersama-sama menyetujui kalau Naruto tak perlu pidato terlebih dahulu.

" _Kami-sama_ , tidakkah kalian lihat wajahku serius?"

Hening seketika. Naruto memasang wajah biasanya, dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit dimajukan ke depan, atau mungkin dari lahir sudah seperti itu. Setelah merasa situasi kondusif, Naruto kembali membuka suara. "Sebagai hokage, aku memberi kalian misi berpasangan."

Jarum jam yang berdetik terdengar, menandakan betapa sepinya ruangan hokage. Orang-orang di sana tampak diam, seolah menanti hokage mereka meneruskan perkataannya.

Naruto menatap ke kanan lalu kiri. "Kenapa diam? Aku bilang, aku memberi kalian misi berpasangan."

"Iya, lanjutkan saja, jelaskan pasangan-pasangan kami," ungkap Ino yang berdiri di samping Sakura, dia berbaik hati menjelaskan alasan diamnya mereka.

"Ini misi berpasangan. Tentukan sendiri pasangan kalian. Memangnya kalian mau menikah dengan pasangan yang aku pilihkan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Itu Tenten. Ucapannya mendapat persetujuan yang lain, lewat gumaman tak jelas.

"Dalam misi ini, aku ingin kalian menikah. Me-ni-kah. Sepertiku."

Shikamaru selaku penasehat Naruto yang berdiri di samping pemuda itu menoleh menatapnya. "Hanya karena kau menikah, jadi kami harus menikah?" Naruto mengangguk polos.

"Mati saja kau!" Kiba mengutarakan kejengkelannya seketika, ditambah gonggongan Akamaru yang tadinya asyik tiduran di kaki pemuda itu.

"Aku pergi." Bahkan Sasuke sudah berbalik, tidak peduli sama sekali tentang misi yang diutarakan Naruto barusan.

"H-Hei, tunggu. Ini serius." Naruto membuat duplikatnya untuk menghentikan kepergian Sasuke dari ruangan itu. Kemudian ia meneruskan. "Setelah perang kita kehilangan banyak ninja berbakat. Kalian adalah ninja-ninja hebat. Kalau bukan kalian yang melanjutkan dengan melahirkan generasi baru dari pasangan kalian. Siapa lagi? Kalian sudah semakin tua, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?"

Oke _fix_ , semua setuju dalam diam. Memang mulia niat Naruto, dengan bakat-bakat baru Konoha dapat tumbuh lebih baik. Namun masalahnya, kejombloan di antara ninja Konoha itu sudah akut. Silakan tanya mereka satu per satu dan tak akan ada yang menjawab kalau sudah punya pacar, semuanya jomblo. Sekali lagi, jomblo.

Bicara tentang jomblo, bahkan ada yang ngenes sekali. Sebut saja Sakura. Murid terbaik Tsunade Senju itu punya pengalaman menarik yang menyebabkannya jomblo hingga usianya dewasa kini.

Dulu, Sakura itu nge- _fan_ dengan Sasuke. Dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, tapi malah ditinggalkan. Dia berusaha membawa pulang cintanya, tapi nyaris kehilangan nyawa. Dia mendapati cintanya kembali ke jalan yang benar, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan cintanya dalam dekapan.

Alasan kejombloan Sakura itu bukanlah rahasia lagi, begitu pun kejombloan orang yang dia cintai, Sasuke. Pemuda tersebut juga jomblo, tapi beda _type_. Alasan kejombloan Sasuke itu sedikit sadis. Awalnya karena dendam, namun setelah dendam itu padam, alasannya berganti menjadi penyesalan, dia larut dalam penyesalan yang membuatnya merasa tak pantas bahagia sementara Itachi-kakaknya meninggal sebagai pelampiasan dendam Sasuke sebelumnya.

Dalam hal ini, kondisi mereka berdua sama rumitnya. Lantas sekarang mendapat misi berpasangan. Bagaimana pula caranya menyelesaikan misi tersebut kalau luka di hati saja tak kunjung dirampungkan?

Sepulangnya dari kantor hokage, Sakura merenung. _Mesti mencari pasangan ke mana, ya?_ Batinnya kala itu. Luka lamanya tentang cinta pun belum kelar, haruskah ia menambah luka dengan mencari sosok baru untuk dicinta?

"...Haruno- _san_."

"Ah!" Sakura memekik, kala sadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati sebuket bunga di depan wajah. Sakura menggapai bunga itu, menjauhkan dari wajah, dengan begitu dia melihat seorang pria (tampak seperti penduduk sipil) sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Haruno- _san_?" tanya pria itu lagi, rambutnya hitam dengan mata beriris keemasan dan senyumnya manis. Sakura perkirakan umur pria itu lebih muda darinya, menilik dari gurat kekanakan di wajah pria tersebut.

"Ya, aku baik." Sakura balas tersenyum, ia melirik ke tangan pria itu, ada sebuket bunga di sana. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Kau bahkan telah membantuku, maksudku adikku, kau menyelamatkannya kemarin." Sakura ber-oh ria ketika ingat gadis kecil yang dia operasi kemarin, wajah gadis itu mirip dengan pria di hadapannya sekarang. Lalu, yang tidak Sakura sangka-sangka, pria itu menyodorkan sebuket bunga tadi padanya. "Untukmu, sebagai rasa terima kasihku dan kekagumanku akan kecantikanmu."

Wajah Sakura merona. Dengan gugup dia menerima sebuket bunga itu. Dia mengulas senyum lembut. "Terima kasih untuk ini." Ini yang dimaksud Sakura adalah sebuket bunga tersebut.

Tak banyak berbasa-basi, pria itu mengangguk, kemudian pamit pergi untuk menjaga adiknya yang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan. Sebelum pergi, pria tersebut mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura. Bukannya naksir, Sakura bergidik, geli pada _type_ pria yang seperti itu.

Usai tak mendapati pemuda tersebut dalam jangkauan mata, Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya santai. Dia tidak tahu, kalau di atap sebuah kedai, berdiri dengan angkuh siluet seorang pemuda, matanya menatap tajam Sakura, mengawasi gadis itu sedari tadi, dan apa saja yang dilakukannya dengan pria asing pembawa sebuket bunga tadi.

"Kenapa bunganya tidak dibuang?"

Pertanyaan pemuda dalam bayang siluet itu tak terjawab. Dia justru melihat Sakura terus membawanya, bahkan tidak lama gadis itu turut mendapat sekotak cokelat dari pria asing yang berbeda, pun ada juga pria yang memberinya kado berpita cantik. Jelas saja pemuda itu dibuat geram sepanjang hari selama mengawasi Sakura diam-diam.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Kiba. Pemuda itu datang membawa kantong belanjaan bersama dengan Akamaru yang berdiri manis di sisi.

Kiba melongok melewati tembok, tak jauh dari dinding yang di belakangi Sasuke ada sebuah kedai, di depannya sedang berdiri Sakura dan Ino yang mengobrol. Kini Kiba menyipitkan matanya. "W-Wah, jangan-jangan kau mengawasi gadis-gadis itu, ya?"

Sasuke mendengus. Dia bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya. "Tidak." Datar. Tampang kalem biasa.

"Oh benarkah? Kukira kau akan menyelesaikan misi itu dengan salah satu dari mereka. Kalau tidak ya sudah, berarti ini kesempatanku mendekati mereka." Kiba terkekeh.

Telapak tangan Sasuke yang tersembunyi di saku celananya perlahan terkepal. Sasuke membalikkan badannya, hendak menghindar dari Kiba. "Kau akan berurusan denganku kalau menyentuh yang _pink_." Kemudian dia melenggang pergi.

Setelah jauh dari Kiba, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mampir ke perpustakaan Konoha. Dia menelusuri buku-buku pada rak-rak tips dan trik. Ada beberapa judul buku yang sekilas terbaca kala dia melintas. Lalu, pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah buku bersampul merah muda. Kemudian terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya pemuda itu kembali beranjak.

Semua orang tahu kalau Sasuke itu mantan _nukenin_ , punya banyak jurus pamukas dan rival yang tangguh bagi Naruto-hokage saat ini. Tapi untuk misi yang baru didapatnya, semua keahliannya seolah tak berguna. Sasuke pun berpikir kalau ada hal yang harus dia kuasai untuk mendapat pasangan. Hal yang tidak hanya dapat mengendalikan fisik, pun hati seseorang. Dan Sasuke mencari petunjuk di perpustakaan itu.

Untuk kriteria pasangan yang Sasuke inginkan sendiri tidak sulit. Dia hanya mau yang berambut _pink_ , contohnya seperti Haruno Sakura. Kalau tidak ada lagi yang seperti Sakura, maka Sakura saja yang menjadi pasangannya. Tapi Sasuke sadar, gadis itu dipuja banyak pria, banyak yang tampan pula, jadi dia harus mencari cara untuk memenangkan gadis tersebut segera.

Begitu Sasuke melihat pintu keluar perpustakaan Konoha, dia berbalik menuju rak tips dan trik lagi dan mengambil buku bersampul merah muda yang sebelumnya tak dia acuhkan. Sasuke membawa buku itu ke petugas jaga, ada seorang gadis remaja di sana, ketika mencatat judul buku yang dipinjam Sasuke gadis itu terkikik.

"Ini dia. Kembalikan dalam dua minggu," pesan petugas itu tatkala menyerahkan buku yang hendak dipinjam Sasuke. "Oh ya, semoga sukses."

Sasuke tak mendengarkan perkataan terakhir dari petugas tersebut. Yang jelas dalam benaknya, dengan buku itu, dia harus berhasil mendapatkan incarannya dalam dua minggu. Di perjalanan pulang, Sasuke membuka lembar pertama buku yang dipinjamnya.

Di sana tertulis; tips pertama pendekatan terhadap seorang wanita adalah memberinya senyum. Buku itu meyakinkan kalau senyum dapat menarik dua puluh lima persen perhatian wanita dan membuat wanita membalas senyuman pula. Sasuke mendengus. Pemuda sepertinya tersenyum? Bagaimana caranya?

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dan kedua sudut bibirnya begitu kaku untuk menurut. Agar tersenyum saja sudah menjadi perkara sulit baginya, bagaimana dengan langkah selanjutnya?

oOo

Meski tak seindah yang penampilannya pagi tadi, Sakura tidak ambil pusing. Dia menutup ruang kerjanya dan beranjak pulang dari rumah sakit itu. Di sepanjang jalan, dia berpapasan dengan banyak orang dan menyapa mereka. Karena keramahannya itulah, Sakura menjadi terkenal dari hari ke hari.

Dengan latar salah satu ninja yang ikut peperangan dan kini mengabdi pada masyarakat desa, Sakura banyak mendapat pujian. Kecantikkannya menjadi bonus tersendiri. Dan saat misi terbaru dari hokage terdengar oleh khalayak ramai, banyak pria yang berlomba-lomba mendekati Sakura. Barang kali beruntung dapat terpilih menjadi pasangannya.

Di sisi Sakura. Dia tidak pernah menganggap serius beragam jenis pria yang mendekatinya. Misalnya Gaara Rei, kazekage Sunagakure itu sempat dekat dengan Sakura, tapi Sakura abaikan setelah seminggu Gaara berusaha. Ada lagi Lee, murid kesayangan Gai- _sensei_ tersebut telah berulang kali merayu, tapi berkali-kali Sakura tolak tanpa ragu. Lalu belakangan, Sakura merasa Sasuke, iya Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu mencoba lebih akrab dengannya.

Semuanya dimulai tepat tiga hari setelah pengumuman misi berpasangan. Saat itu Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, di tengah jalan dia bertemu Sasuke dan pemuda itu mengantarnya sampai di depan pagar rumah.

Keanehan terjadi saat Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, menahannya untuk tidak terburu-buru masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Ne_ , apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke- _kun_?" Tanpa curiga Sakura bertanya. Lengannya masih dalam genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng. Tampangnya datar seperti biasa. Dia hanya melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura, kemudian menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

Hal itu justru mengundang rasa khawatir Sakura, tangan gadis tersebut sudah gatal hendak digerakkan ke kening Sasuke. Bisa saja pemuda itu sedang demam. Namun dia tahan dan hanya membuka mulutnya saja untuk bersuara. "Malam ini dingin. Saat kau di rumah, nyalakan perapianmu, Sasuke- _kun_ ," pesan Sakura.

Gadis itu berusaha memberi kode untuk menyuruh Sasuke cepat pulang karena udara yang semakin dingin, tapi Sasuke tidak mengerti isyarat halusnya. Keturunan terakhir klan Uchiha itu justru menatap Sakura semakin tajam. Sementara Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke coba lakukan dengan tatapannya.

Merasa sudah tak sanggup menggerakkan sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk senyum, karena dia tidak kunjung dapat tersenyum, akhirnya Sasuke mengembuskan napas keras. " _Oyasumi_ , Sakura." Dan pemuda itu berbalik begitu saja, hendak meninggalkan Sakura, tapi pada langkah ke dua Sakura memanggilnya sehingga Sasuke kembali berbalik.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke- _kun_ ," ungkap Sakura tulus sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi, tersenyum.

Sasuke tertegun di tempat, berpikir betapa mudahnya Sakura tersenyum, betapa manisnya lengkungan itu dan betapa memukaunya Sakura saat tersenyum. Kemudian perlahan tanpa Sasuke sadari, dia telah tersenyum kecil sebab tertular senyuman Sakura, hal itu menimbulkan garis kemerahan di wajah Sakura yang melihatnya.

oOo

Langit telah berlumur merah saga ketika Sasuke selesai membaca buku yang dia pinjam. Dia telah menyelesaikan tahap pertama beberapa hari lalu. Dijelaskan dalam buku itu kalau langkah pendekatan terhadap wanita selanjutnya adalah mengajak kencan romantis.

Dalam buku tersebut diterangkan kalau tujuh puluh sembilan persen wanita menyukai hal-hal romantis di saat kencan. Sasuke tidak tahu Sakura termasuk ke dalam tujuh puluh sembilan persen itu atau sisanya. Yang jelas, konteks romantis di buku itu, Sasuke tidak mengerti bagaimana maksudnya.

 _Well_ , seumur hidup, Sasuke hanya pernah latihan, balas dendam dan perang. Adakah dari itu semua yang mengenalkan hal romantis?

Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakan apapun yang dia rasakan maupun yang ingin dia lakukan kepada orang lain, karena itu tidak mungkin Sasuke menemui Naruto atau siapapun yang mengaku sebagai teman hanya untuk meminta saran. Lagipula, Sasuke ragu Naruto yang (menurutnya) bodoh dapat mengerti hal-hal romantis, dia yang notabene genius saja tidak tahu.

Dilanda tekanan untuk segera mendapatkan pasangan, membuat Sasuke ke luar dari rumah dan berjalan di sepanjang pusat perbelanjaan Konoha, mungkin di sana Sasuke akan mengerti yang dimaksud dengan romantis itu bagaimana.

Di kelilingi toko-toko, Sasuke baru sadar kalau ternyata Konoha telah banyak berubah, kini semakin banyak toko dengan nama-nama aneh. Padahal sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha untuk yang kedua kalinya, tak banyak perubahan terlihat.

Dalam perjalanan itu, Sasuke justru bertemu Sakura. Semula gadis tersebut berbicara dengan seorang pria, setelah pria itu memberi bunga pada Sakura dan meninggalkannya, gadis itu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , sedang mencari apa?"

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura, kemudian bunga yang dipegangnya, lalu wajah Sakura lagi. "Hn. Tidak ada."

"Ah, begitu. Kukira kau seperti yang lain. Kau tahu, sejak diberi misi berpasangan itu, sepanjang hari mereka mencari orang yang berbeda untuk dikencani." Begitu Sasuke melangkah, Sakura mengikuti. Mereka berjalan bersisian.

"Aa. Bukan dicari untuk dinikahi?" Sasuke menoleh, Sakura pun demikian. Sedetik berlalu, Sakura tertawa.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kencan itu tahapan untuk menikah." Sakura mendongak, ada rimbunan bintang di langit malam ini, cantik dan berkilauan.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke diam saja. Dia kembali teringat isi buku yang dibaca tadi. Alasan itulah yang membawanya sampai di tempat ini. Kencan romantis, hal yang masih menjadi tanda tanya di hati. "Haruskah kencan?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Kencan hanyalah tahap pengenalan. Kau dapat tahu apa yang disukai maupun tidak disukai seseorang dari sana. Saat kau merasa ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, kau dapat menikahinya. Seperti itulah."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Dia menoleh pada Sakura dan kebetulan saat itu Sakura sedang menatapnya. "Bagaimana kencan romantis?"

"Eh?" Sakura bersemu merah, semula berpikir pemuda itu mengajaknya kencan romantis, tapi kemudian dia tersadar kalau itu hanyalah pertanyaan. "Kupikir setiap kencan, apapun bentuknya, selama itu menimbulkan kedekatan, pasti romantis, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti berjalan, Sakura menyusul. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke bingung, pasalnya Sasuke memandangnya intens. Berbicara dan berjalan berdua seperti ini, Sasuke jadi merasa lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Lalu. "Hn. Ini kencan romatis, Sakura."

1 detik kemudian.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menggenggam tangan Sakura.

2 detik kemudian.

Wajah keduanya memerah.

3 detik kemudian.

"EEEEHHH?"

Sakura seolah meleleh di tempat.

oOo

"Kurasa kau orang pertama yang akan menyelesaikan misi dari hokage, Sakura," ucap Ino setelah mendapat pesanan makanan terhidang di atas meja. Tadi dia bertemu Sakura di jalan, lantaran sedang lapar, jadi dia mengajak Sakura menemaninya makan di sebuah kedai terdekat. Sakura sendiri duduk di hadapan Ino, lengkap membawa bungkusan kado yang datangnya entah darimana.

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin dapat menyelesaikan misi itu." Sakura menyesap secangkir teh, setelah menaruh cangkir itu, dia kembali menatap Ino. "Apakah aku benar-benar harus mencari pasangan?" Dia mendesah lelah.

"Hei, memangnya kau mau jomblo sampai mati?" protes Ino. Ia memerhatikan Sakura lekat. "Tapi, Sakura, bukankah kau sudah punya pengalaman tentang komitmen? (Sakura mengernyit) Komitmenmu untuk mencintai Sasuke. Kau sudah lama melakukannya, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan saja?"

"Sebenarnya...," ucap Sakura menggantung, gores kemerahan timbul di wajahnya. "Kemarin kami kencan." Sakura mengingat-ingat, kemarin dia berjalan dengan Sasuke dan mengobrol, memang sih yang seperti itu saja sudah menimbulkan rasa kedekatan, seperti yang dikatakan Sakura, apapun bentuknya selama rasa kedekatan itu ada, berarti kencan romantis. Benar yang diucapkan Sasuke kemarin, mereka telah melakukannya. Kencan romantis.

Sejenak Ino tertegun, kemudian dia memekik dan cepat menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Apakah dia menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini?"

Sakura mengangguk lugu. "Tapi lebih hangat."

Ino mencebik, dia melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Kurasa tinggal menghitung hari dan kau akan menikah." Ino menghempaskan badannya pada sandaran kursi. "Dan kau meninggalkanku jomblo seorang diri."

"Hei, aku tidak akan menikah kalau kau masih jomblo," sahut Sakura cepat, biar bagaimana pun sebagai teman seperjuangan, mereka haruslah senang bersama, duka pun juga.

"Hei, ucapan itu doa. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke jadi mundur dari mendekatimu dan kau tidak akan menikah sebelum status jombloku hilang?" Ino mengerling.

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Sasuke, dia memang begitu, dapat pergi tiba-tiba. Kau ingat 'kan sehabis perang itu, dia juga pergi lagi. Kalau sekarang, setelah melalui banyak hal, kukira aku siap jika dia akan pergi."

"Sakura, apakah kau sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?" Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu justru membuat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Sebagaimana kebanyakan perempuan. Sakura pun tidak ingin dipermainkan. Dia sadar kalau Sasuke mendekatinya belakangan, tapi bukan berarti Sakura dapat menyimpulkan itu pertanda baik. Untuk itulah, Sakura masih ragu dengan perasaannya. Perasaan yang telah ditekannya dalam-dalam sejak lama.

Sakura ingat ketika Sasuke hendak meninggalkan Konoha setelah perang berakhir. Pemuda itu seolah memberinya harapan dengan sebuah senyum kecil dan menyodok keningnya. Tapi sejak itu, Sasuke tak pernah memberi kepastian, dan Sakura lagi-lagi harus menekan perasaan untuk mengurangi efek kecewa.

"Hei, kalau kau ragu. Bagaimana jika kau biarkan saja gadis lain mendekati Sasuke, contohnya aku." Ino terkekeh di tempat, dia sedang mencoba menggoda Sakura.

Sesuai prediksi Ino, Sakura tampak tidak terima, meski pun hal itu sempat dia tutup-tutupi. Sakura memang ragu, tapi dia tidak ingin ada gadis lain selain dirinya yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Dalam hal ini, Sakura hanya dapat berlaku egois.

oOo

Batas peminjaman buku tersisa dua hari lagi. Sementara Sasuke masih mempertimbangkan langkah selanjutnya. Dalam buku itu, seharusnya Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya, kemudian memberi hadiah atau kejutan dan terakhir melamar.

Sasuke yang tidak ingin melalui banyak proses, berkehendak untuk menyatukan langkah yang tersisa. Kendati demikian, Sasuke tak kunjung dapat melakukan langkah berikutnya. Bisa dibilang, dia bukan pemuda yang pintar berkata-kata, apalagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Bicara tentang hadiah atau kejutan, dia tidak dapat memilih salah satunya. Yang terakhir melamar, dia justru dihantui kata-kata penolakan yang mungkin akan diucapkan Sakura.

Lantaran tak mendapat solusi, tanpa memikirkan apapun, Sasuke mengajak Sakura makan malam bersama di kedai ramen, dengan alasan karena dia sedang ingin mentraktir seseorang. Sakura, biarpun tanpa iming-iming traktiran, dia tetap menyetujui ajakan Sasuke.

Di sanalah mereka. Duduk bersampingan dengan mangkuk berisi kuah ramen, sedangkan isinya sudah berpindah ke perut keduanya. Setelahnya, Sakura menanyakan perkembangan misi berpasangan pada Sasuke, barang kali pemuda itu sudah menemukan pasangan, tapi dia dapat mengembuskan napas lega sebab Sasuke belum mendapatkan pasangan.

Sasuke sendiri tidak balik bertanya tentang misi berpasangan pada Sakura. Dia justru mengingat-ingat isi buku bersampul merah muda, yang membahas hadiah atau kejutan untuk pendekatan selanjutnya. Lalu. "Sakura." Sasuke diam sejenak, mendapati Sakura memerhatikannya, dia pun meneruskan. "Apa yang kauinginkan?"

Sakura tersenyum tanda tak menyangka akan pertanyaan Sasuke yang satu ini. Untuk menghargai pertanyaan tersebut, Sakura tampak berpikir, memilah hal yang paling diinginkan. Well, di otaknya sedang penuh tentang misi berpasangan saja. Maka. "Aku ingin seseorang."

Sasuke merenung, dia tidak yakin seseorang dapat dijadikan hadiah atau kejutan. Lagipula, Sakura menginginkan seseorang untuk alasan apa?

Di samping Sasuke, Sakura memiringkan wajahnya, mengamati Sasuke yang diam saja. "Yah, untuk misi berpasangan, aku belum menemukan yang tepat. Jadi aku menginginkan seseorang." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan lagi, meski pun Sasuke tidak meminta.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam saja, tanpa maksud tertentu. Kalau seorang pasangan yang diinginkan Sakura, maka Sasuke tidak dapat memilih orang sembarangan. Dia harus memilih dirinya sendiri. Dari situlah, dia merencanakan sesuatu.

Berpikir perlu menyiapkan diri untuk rencananya, Sasuke lekas mengajak Sakura pulang. Namun baru saja mereka keluar dari kedai ramen, seorang pria datang menghampiri. Pria itu memberi Sakura bunga, setelah Sakura menerimanya, pria tersebut langsung pergi.

Sasuke menatap tajam bunga di tangan Sakura. Lagi-lagi gadis itu menerima bunga dari pria asing. Padahal jelas-jelas Sakura sedang bersamanya, lancang sekali pria asing tadi menggoda Sakura dengan bunga. Sakura juga, kenapa tidak dibuang saja bunganya, toh bunga dapat layu dan menjadi sampah saja. Lagipula kalau diterima, bukankah Sakura sama saja memberi harapan pada yang memberinya?

"Sakura."

Sakura yang semula sedang menghirup wangi bunga yang digenggamnya mendongak pada Sasuke. Dia tersenyum lembut biar pun disuguhi wajah datar Sasuke. "Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada yang salah denganku?"

Sasuke mengambil bunga yang dipegang Sakura, kemudian membuangnya pada tempat sampah terdekat. Sakura yang melihat itu memekik, menyayangkan tindakan Sasuke. "Padahal bunganya cantik. Kenapa dibuang, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke yang membelakangi Sakura menoleh, mata hitamnya semakin gelap terlihat. "Ini salah." Kemudian Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, langkahnya lebar dan keras.

Sakura terdiam di tempat, masih gugup dengan tatapan Sasuke tadi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada rasa sedih yang Sakura lihat dari gurat wajah Sasuke, meski sekilas. Diam-diam Sakura merenung, _mungkinkah Sasuke cemburu?_ Batinnya berbisik. Sedetik kemudian Sakura menggeleng, menyangkal kalau Sasuke dapat cemburu. Yang dibicarakan ini Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak akan cemburu padanya kecuali memiliki perasaan khusus untuknya.

oOo

Sudah hampir seminggu berlalu. Sakura tetap pada rutinitasnya, bekerja di rumah sakit. Dia tak sekalipun mendapat misi khusus dari hokage. Memang peraturannya; hokage tidak akan memberi misi kecuali misi berpasangan sudah selesai.

Selama seminggu pula, Sakura terus memikirkan Sasuke. Mereka menjadi lebih jarang bertemu. Kalau pun bertemu, mereka tak pernah menyapa. Sakura merasa canggung dan bersalah mengenai pertemuan terakhir mereka―yang berakhir buruk. Di sisi lain, Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke seolah menjauhinya.

Berkali-kali Sakura menampik alasan konyol kalau Sasuke cemburu karena Sakura mendapat bunga dari pria asing beberapa waktu lalu. Memang apa istimewanya dirinya sehingga Sasuke dapat cemburu untuknya? Sakura meringis.

Memikirkan Sasuke selalu menyita banyak perhatian Sakura. Sekali pun pekerjaannya tak terganggu, tapi Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. Ada perasaan mengganjal yang terus menghantui benaknya jika urusannya dengan Sasuke tidak segera diselesaikan.

Namun, Sakura sendiri tidak yakin keberaniannya cukup untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Hal ini terjadi karena beberapa hari lalu, Sakura melihat Sasuke berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu memberi Sasuke buku bersampul merah muda dan Sasuke menerimanya. Sekarang, apa bedanya Sakura dengan Sasuke? Mereka sama-sama menerima pemberian orang. Lalu, kenapa Sasuke harus marah?

"Biasanya perempuan yang sulit dimengerti, tapi dalam kasusku, kebalikannya," ucap Sakura sambil memilih makanan di dalam kulkas.

Di seberang meja, Ino mengamati Sakura. Tak lama gadis itu menghampiri Ino dan duduk di sebelahnya setelah menyajikan semangkuk puding. Sekarang mereka sedang di meja makan pada rumah Sakura.

"Tapi menurutku kau juga salah, Sakura." Sakura mendelik. "Dengar, kalau kau menerima setiap pemberian pria asing, bukankah artinya kau memberi harapan pada mereka? Dalam hal ini, kau tidak menghargai dirimu maupun perasaan mereka padamu."

"Ino." Sakura tampak tidak setuju. "Penerimaanku itu bentuk penghargaanku, Ino."

"Tapi yang dipikirkan mereka berbeda, Ra." Ino menuding Sakura dengan garpu yang telah digunakan untuk memasukkan puding ke dalam mulutnya. "Jika kau terus menerima, mereka akan semakin sering memberimu dan berharap lebih padamu."

Sakura hendak protes, tapi dihentikan Ino dengan suapan puding, akhirnya Sakura membuka mulut justru untuk memakan sodoran puding dari Ino.

"Jika kau di posisi Sasuke, kau pasti kesal melihatnya menerima sesuatu dari gadis lain, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk cepat, beberapa waktu lalu dia telah merasakannya, di saat Sasuke diberi buku bersampul merah muda oleh seorang gadis. "Nah, maka lihatlah dirimu. Jangan terlalu baik, baik itu secukupnya saja. Biarkan saja pria-pria asing itu membawa pulang hadiah mereka, toh dapat mengurangi barang-barang di kamarmu juga."

Sakura mencebik. Padahal dia tidak mengundang Ino datang ke rumah untuk memberi pendapat, melainkan ingin mendiskusikan pernikahan Ino. Benar, gadis berambut pirang itu telah mendapat pasangan, belakangan dia kencan dengan Sai. Dengan begitu, maka Ino dan Sai akan segera menyelesaikan misi berpasangan dan bisa mendapat misi lainnya. Sakura pribadi menjadi rindu terhadap misi lainnya itu.

"Dulu sudah aku peringatkan 'kan kalau ucapan itu doa. Kau sih bicara akan tidak akan membiarkanku sendirian menjomblo, sekarang Sasuke jadi mundur dan aku sudah akan menikah. Sedangkan kau masih jomblo, Ra, jom-blo."

Sakura menghela napas. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Dia menenggelamkan wajah pada lipatan tangan di atas meja.

Ino melirik mangkuk pudingnya yang sudah kosong. _Well_ , puding buatan Sakura ternyata enak. Lalu. "Datang ke rumahnya, bawa puding buatanmu dan minta maaf."

Sakura menoleh menatap Ino malas. "Kau tahu, Sasuke itu benci makanan manis. Haruskah kuberi racun agar pudingnya menjadi pahit?"

Ino menepuk jidatnya. " _Baka_ , puding itu cuma alibi. Yang penting kau punya alasan untuk bertemu dengannya dan bisa meminta maaf."

"Ck, cara yang anti _mainstream_ tidak ada, ya?"

"Ada. Datangi rumahnya dan ajak menikah."

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. Lagipula, setelah memikirkan Sasuke seminggu penuh, dia tidak lagi ragu terhadap perasaannya. Perasaannya pada Sasuke, sejak dulu sampai sekarang masih ada dan semakin terasa. "Aku suka yang terakhir."

oOo

Tanpa membawa puding seperti saran Ino, Sakura mendatangi rumah Sasuke. Dia sedikit ngeri melewati pemukiman klan Uchiha. Rumah-rumah kosong Sakura lalui, sampai akhirnya dia tiba di kediaman Sasuke. Segera saja Sakura mengetuk pintu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," sapa Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu yang dibukanya. Penampilan khas Sasuke saat di rumah membuat Sakura tersipu.

Sasuke tampak bersedekap, dia tidak menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura tajam.

Di tempatnya, Sakura sedikit salah tingkah melihat tatapan Sasuke. Setelah mengumpulkan keyakinan, dia membuka suara. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku minta maaf."

Apa? Sasuke diam di tempat, mata sipitnya tampak membesar sedikit. Dia meneguk salivanya dengan sulit dan memerhatikan wajah memerah Sakura dengan penuh tarik.

"Aku minta maaf karena menerima pemberian dari pria lain di saat kau sedang mendekatiku. Aku sadar belakangan kau mendekatiku untuk maksud tertentu. Kupikir ini karena misi berpasangan, jadi aku tidak begitu mempedulikanmu. Tapi saat seminggu ini kau menjauh, aku merasa ada yang kurang dan kupikir aku merindukanmu."

Sasuke mendengus. Penjelasan panjang Sakura tiba-tiba menghangatkan hatinya dan menyegarkan otaknya yang kacau akhir-akhir ini. Dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke menggerakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya untuk menyentuh kening Sakura. Pemuda itu memberinya senyum kecil.

Hanya senyum kecil dari Sasuke dan Sakura sukses dibuat berdebar tak keruan, wajahnya telah bersemu kemerahan. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku, tapi di luar misi berpasangan, aku dan perasaanku, terus saja memikirkanmu. Jadi, Sasuke- _kun_..."

Mata keduanya saling terpaku. "Ayo menikah, Sasuke- _kun_." Di depan pintu rumah Sasuke, Sakura melamarnya. Tanpa cincin atau hadiah, gadis itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang semula berada di keningnya dan meletakkannya ke tempat jantung Sakura berada.

Sasuke meneguk salivanya gugup. Dia dapat merasakan detak jantung Sakura, yang kencang sama seperti miliknya. Padahal dia yang telah berusaha melakukan pendekatan, tapi Sakura mendahuluinya untuk melamar. Ego Sasuke merasa terusik. Sayang sekali, seharusnya Sakura cukup menunggu saja dan membiarkan dia yang melamar.

Mengikuti naluri, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Ketika tubuh keduanya menyatu, Sasuke merasa sangat pas, dia telah menemukan tempat yang tepat. Sasuke menunduk dan menaruh dagunya pada ubun-ubun Sakura. "Hn. Jadilah istriku, Sakura."

Pandangan Sasuke tidak lepas dari lengan bajunya yang tersingkap dan pergelangan tangannya yang (menangkup kepala Sakura) diikat pita merah cantik. Sebenarnya, saat itu Sasuke sudah siap menemui Sakura dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai hadiah kemudian mengajukan lamaran. Tapi sudah terlanjur dilamar gadis itu, jadi dia terima saja.

 _OWARI_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _OMAKE_

Sudah tiga hari Sakura resmi memakai nama keluarga suaminya. Saat ini, Sasuke-suaminya sedang berada di kantor hokage, membicarakan penelusuran jejak Kaguya secara pribadi dengan Naruto, setelah kemarin bersama Sakura dan para tetua desa membahas hal yang sama.

Begitu mendapati ketukan pintu. Sakura beranjak membuka pintu rumahnya. Di sana, dia melihat gadis yang memberi Sasuke buku bersampul merah muda dulu, Sakura sangat ingat wajah itu.

"Aku petugas perpustakaan Konoha. Sudah lewat dua minggu dari batas pengembalian buku, aku kemari untuk mengambilnya," ucap gadis itu sambil menunjukkan lembar peminjaman yang berisi nama beserta alamat Sasuke.

Sakura mengernyit. "Kenapa baru diambil sekarang?"

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Minggu lalu saat bertemu denganku, Sasuke- _san_ sempat memberiku buku itu, tapi dia meminta perpanjangan waktu, jadi aku memberikannya. Lagipula sekarang dia sudah menikah, untuk apalagi bukunya?"

Sakura sekarang mengerti kenapa gadis itu memberi buku pada Sasuke dulu. "Memangnya buku apa?"

Gadis itu menunjukkan letak judul buku di lembar peminjaman buku pada Sakura. "Jurus Melamar Wanita Pujaan. Ini buku yang sangat populer, sudah ada yang mengantri ingin meminjamnya lagi."

Sakura tak menghiraukan ucapan gadis tersebut. Setelah membaca judul buku yang dipinjam Sasuke, dia tampak tertegun. Kalau diingat-ingat, dia-lah yang melamar Sasuke, lantas apa gunanya Sasuke meminjam buku seperti itu. "Sasuke- _baka_ , dia harus melamarku ulang, misi berpasangan ini belum selesai," gumam Sakura, merasa tidak terima.


End file.
